Espera un poco más por mi
by Fairy-Li
Summary: Oneshot, RavBB. Chico Bestia está deprimido, viendo como el sol se pone en el horizonte mientras piensa en unas cuantas cosas, hasta que llega cierta chica mitaddemonio a alegrarle el día...Jeje, soy mala en sumarios :P


Autora: The Fairy

Ohayo! Heme aquí finalmente intentando escribir una historia de Teen Titans, ((snif)) soy tan feliz. Es un oneshot, y de mi pareja favorita de la serie (Rav/BB). Así que si no gustan de cosas tiernas o no gustan de ésta pareja, les agradezco se abstenga de leer por el mero placer de luego criticar (claro, si critican de forma constructiva es válido, no hay nada de malo en eso).

Tomen en cuenta que es mi primer fic de ésta serie ((hace la señal de paz con la mano)) así que si se me pasa algún detallito, mil disculpas. Oh, y por cierto, para los que no sepan "Garfield" (Gar, por cariño) es el verdadero nombre de Chico Bestia (o eso tengo entendido), sólo sale ése detalle dos veces en éste fic, pero prefiero no hacer confusiones xD

Dejen sus comentarios por favor, y espero gusten del fic ;3

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Espera un poco más por mí**

Había sido un día sin crímenes que resolver, había roto el record de Cyborg hacia ya como dos horas en la consola, y desde la terraza de la Torre Titán podía ver un perfecto atardecer. Entonces¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Aunque, siendo sinceros, mal no era la palabra exacta. Se sentía vacío, solo. Si alguien lo viera en ése estado dudaría que ese chico de piel verde fuera el bromista del grupo de jóvenes superhéroes.

Pensando en esto, y con un suspiro resignado, caminó hacia el borde de la terraza, dejándose caer para sentarse de piernas cruzadas y observar el horizonte. Su gesto no era triste, pero tampoco alegre. Mantenía una expresión neutral, pensando en todo y en nada.

Cierto era que a él lo tachaban de idiota algunas veces (o bien, muchas veces) por sus repentinos comentarios, pero cierto era también que, el que su forma de ser fuera así de alegre y en cierto modo despreocupada, no significaba que él no tuviera sus momentos de reflexión. Como una vez había dicho: sí tenía cerebro...sólo que no lo usaba muy a menudo. Aunque, se corrigió a si mismo mientras reía burlonamente¿qué culpa tenía él de ser a veces tan inocente como para no entender ciertas cosas?

- Pero –empezó a murmurarse, sonriendo levemente- admito que a veces puedo llegar a ser insoportable. Tal vez por eso también vienen los insultos de "idiota"...

¿Qué se podía hacer con eso? Era su naturaleza, el que los demás a veces la vieran un tanto molesta no era su culpa.

Suspiró nuevamente, en verdad se sentía sólo. Pensó en los demás.

Robin y Star seguro andaban por allí haciendo sabrá-Dios-qué-cosa, y no mal interpreten por favor...aunque obviamente esos dos se gustaban y se notaba a leguas, ambos eran demasiado tímidos aún como para confesarse mutuamente.

- De igual modo, aún así disfrutan de la compañía...

Cyborg andaba en el garaje con "su bebé", aún Chico Bestia no comprendía como podía querer tanto a un montón de metal y ruedas. El hecho es que, luego de acompañarlo un rato, ya aburrido decidió irse a algún otro lado para ver con qué más podía matar el aburrimiento...terminando todo en él sentado en la terraza de la torre.

Por último, Raven. Pues de camino a la terraza la encontró en la sala común leyendo un libro, y todos sabemos que no es bueno molestarla cuando anda "culturizando su lenguaje", así que no se atrevió a arriesgarse a cualquier daño físico.

Además, tampoco se atrevía porque más temprano ése día la había sacado de sus casillas y casi termina con el sofá aplastando su pobre cuerpo.

- Todo por intentar hacerla reír un poco. –se dijo a sí mismo con algo de enfado. Seguidamente sus puntiagudas orejas bajaron en señal de tristeza- Tal vez después de todo no le agrado.

Muchas veces, debía admitirlo, pareció como si su amistad hubiera ido aumentando de a poco, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Luego de la derrota de Trigon hace dos semanas ella había sido capaz de expresar más emociones sin activar sus poderes, tampoco la meditación era algo necesario ya en su rutina diaria y, por Dios¡hasta había reído algunas veces! (obviamente, una risa moderada).

Sin embargo...

- Nunca soy yo el que la hace reír... ni tampoco siento que se divierta conmigo.

Desde que la vio por primera vez, la meta de Chico Bestia había sido simplemente hacerla reír. Desde un principio, aún antes de ir a su mente, él sabía que la chica mitad-demonio tenía emociones como cualquier otro ser humano.

Aunque nunca las expresara mucho hasta ahora.

- Hasta abrazó a Robin. –gruñó el chico, con obvio resentimiento en su voz.

No podía negarlo, había sentido celos en ese momento (y cómo no, si estaba loco por la joven titán); sobretodo cuando él mismo, con la emoción que sentía al verla sana y salva, se abalanzó para abrazarla y lo único que recibió fue una mirada indiferente y sin emoción como las que siempre le daba. Lo único en su mente que no le permitía pensar que a Raven le gustara su líder era el saber, que a su vez ella sabía, que a Robin le gustaba Starfire (emociones que la propia chica pelirroja devolvía, para su gran alivio).

Tal vez esa era la principal razón por la cual él se había sentido así últimamente.

Sacado de sus pensamientos al oír unos aleteos rápidos, Chico Bestia miró hacia la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con una pequeña ave de color café que extrañamente había descendido prácticamente al lado suyo. El joven titán parpadeó un par de veces y, luego de ver que en vez de salir volando el ave solo que quedaba chillando un rato mientras lo miraba, se acercó extrañado.

En verdad no tuvo que moverse mucho para alcanzarla con sus manos y sostenerla entre ellas, intentando verla más detenidamente. ¡Aja, como lo sospechaba! Su ala estaba herida. Seguramente en alguna pelea con los de su misma especie o con un mal golpe se había roto el ala izquierda.

Miró por un momento de un lado a otro, pensando que lo más probable era que hubiera sido herida allí mismo, sino ¿cómo hubiera podido alcanzar tal altura con un ala rota?

- Tranquila, -intentó calmar Chico Bestia, acariciando delicadamente el cuerpo tembloroso y asustado que sostenía entre sus manos- no te haré daño, sólo intento ayudar.

- ¿Ahora hablas solo? –oyó decir atrás suyo. Reconoció la voz al instante.

- Hola Raven... (**N/A:** ja! A que no se la esperaban!) –saludó mientras se giraba levemente para sonreírle. Seguidamente, luego de que la chica se hubiese acercado más y se hubiese sentado a su lado, también de piernas cruzadas, le mostró al ave que sostenía.- Estaba hablándole a ella...intentaba calmarla.

- ¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó curiosa mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía el pájaro, bajando con ambas manos su capucha para examinar al animalito mejor.

- Su ala izquierda está lastimada.

- Déjame ver. –pidió tranquilamente tomando con sus manos el pequeño bulto mientras lo colocaba en su regazo. El ave, ya acomodada, luego la miró con curiosidad.

Ante la mirada Raven se limitó a curvar sus labios hacia arriba de forma muy leve, casi invisible. Puso su mano cuidadosamente en el ala dañada, cerró los ojos y casi de inmediato volvió a abrirlos, alzando al pequeño ser nuevamente con ambas manos. El pajarito, luego de mover las alas en un rápido movimiento, como para comprobar lo que sentía, no perdió tiempo y alzó el vuelo.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó el chico, mirando con una sonrisa el puntito en la distancia que antes era el ave que había sostenido- No me acordaba que podías hacer eso.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí tan solo? –preguntó, ignorando el comentario anterior- Pensé que estarías en algún lugar más...bullicioso.

- Quería pensar un rato... –respondió. Al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él volteó a verla, encontrándose con su gesto de desconcierto. Esto le hizo bajar de forma leve las orejas, no impidiendo esto que su gesto se tornara a uno de indignación- Sí, así creas lo contrario, sí pienso.

- Sé que piensas, -le respondió Raven, adquiriendo nuevamente su tranquilidad característica- simplemente me sorprende que lo hagas en un lugar tan tranquilo.

- Es la única forma de pensar claramente¿no? –sonrió forzadamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hay muchas formas y maneras de pensar.

Chico Bestia se limitó a asentir quietamente, tornando de nuevo su mirada hacia el sol poniente en el horizonte. Una brisa suave sopló en ése momento; ambos héroes permanecieron en silencio hasta que, luego de unos minutos, el chico verde lo rompió con una voz suave y con cierto toque de burla.

- Creí que pensabas que no tenía cerebro.

- Las veces que te lo he dicho –explicó Raven, aún mirando hacia el frente al igual que su compañero- es porque así pareciera.

- Vaya... –gruñó bajando la mirada- gracias por el cumplido.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad simplemente.

- Eso definitivamente me sube el ánimo. –suspiró con sarcasmo, luciendo su cabeza una pequeña gotita de sudor.

- ¿A caso crees que yo, por aparentar casi todo el tiempo ser una chica sin emociones, soy así? –le cuestionó seriamente, moviendo su cabeza para mirarlo con una expresión igual de prudente. El titán se giró de igual forma, frunciendo el seño.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclamó casi inmediatamente, con cierto tono de enfado. Su amiga alzó una ceja y sonrió divertida.

- Sólo quiero que entiendas mi punto, no que te exasperes.

Abriendo y cerrando los ojos para luego bajar la mirada y sonrojarse, él se limitó a mirar hacia el piso diciendo un "Disculpa" mientras la chica, con su expresión divertida ya ida totalmente, le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? –inquirió con gesto amable. Chico Bestia suspiró hondamente.

- Es sólo que me siento...algo vacío, no precisamente porque tenga hambre. –intentó bromear miserablemente para hacerlo ver como si nada, pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

- Conozco ése sentimiento. –asintió con pesar la joven quitando su mano del hombro del chico verde, quien le miró comprensivamente- Pero debe haber una razón. La mía ya la sabes¿cuál es la tuya?

Oh-oh, hasta allí no quería llegar. El sonrojo fue casi inmediato y el balbuceo también (junto con la sonrisa tonta).

- Pues...verás...lo que pasa...ya sabes---

- En verdad no sé. –cortó Raven, alzando cómicamente una ceja.

¿Decirlo, o no decirlo? He allí el dilema.

Pocas veces ambos tenían una conversación tan tranquila y seria; él bien sabía que Raven lo comprendía muy bien; estaba mostrando preocupación hacia su persona (cosa que siempre le agradaba obviamente); y necesitaba sacarse del pecho eso, aunque significara declarársele de una forma indirectamente directa a la chica que le gustaba.

Muchos puntos a favor de la primera opción al parecer...

- Has... –habló por fin, tragando en seco- ¿has sentido celos alguna vez?

- ¿Celos? –parpadeó la joven. Él asintió.

- Sí...por alguien que te guste.

La mente de Raven volvió a la época cuando Terra entró al equipo. Además de que la chica rubia le daba un extraño sentimiento de desagrado a la mitad-demonio (**N/A:** advierto antes que nada: no me cae mal Terra ¬¬) le era insoportable ver como ella y Chico Bestia se divertían, como al titán lo rodeaban corazoncitos apenas verla, o como a veces era ignorada por el bromista chico por su "novia".

Era verdad que el que Chico Bestia estuviera haciendo bromas o intentando hacerla reír le fastidiaba muchas veces...pero en ése momento extrañaba en sobremanera que lo hiciera. Bien era dicho que "nunca sabes cuánto quieres algo hasta que lo pierdes".

- No estoy segura. Creo que sí. –contestó finalmente.

- Y...pues... ¿no te has sentido ignorada por alguien que te guste?

Nuevamente los recuerdos de Terra entraron en su mente. Oh, claro que sí se había sentido ignorada, y bastante.

- A veces.

- Bueno pues... –rió sin ganas- eso es lo que me ocurre.

- Para ponerlo en simples palabras, -dijo, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal- te gusta alguien.

- ¿Algo así...? –rió nuevamente el chico, ésta vez nervioso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y sonreía mostrando sus dientes.

- Ya veo. –fue la simple respuesta de la hechicera.

Chico Bestia la miró de reojo, expectante. ¿A caso eso era lo único que iba a decir? Tal vez, pensó, después de todo era verdad que no le agradaba y simplemente no le interesaban sus problemas. Pero había tantas cosas que decían lo contrario...

- ¿Quién es? –habló nuevamente ella, mirando el horizonte con un inexpresivo gesto.

El chico de ojos verdes suspiró con pesar y, decidido, comenzó su confesión. Al menos decirlo le haría algo de bien...aunque a la final fuera rechazado completamente.

- Es una chica muy hermosa. –aclaró, sonriendo levemente sin verla- Tiene unos ojos preciosos y misteriosos, y su cabello huele muy bien.

- Que específico. –apuntó Raven, girándose al sentir la mirada de Chico Bestia sobre ella. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente, causándole a la chica algo de gracia...pero también muchos celos.

- Es la verdad. –dijo por fin, aun sonriente.- También es un poco temperamental...o al menos conmigo.

- Todos son temperamentales contigo, Chico Bestia. –frunció el seño, para luego agregar- Excepto Starfire.

- Sí, pero ella más. –explicó nervioso, alzando luego la vista al cielo teñido de rojo y naranja. Su gesto simpático drásticamente cambio a uno melancólico y triste- Pero...

- ¿...Pero? –apremió, mirando su perfil con interés.

- Creo no agradarle. –suspiró- Sé que antes ella no era muy expresiva porque así necesitaba serlo, y la entiendo, pero lo que ahora no entiendo es el por qué de que me trate así, si puede ahora expresar bien sus emociones.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron más, entendiendo instantáneamente el obvio mensaje que su amigo verde le estaba mandando. Chico Bestia se giró a verla, sonriendo levemente y clavando su mirada triste en la sorprendida de ella.

- ¿Sabes lo peor? –ella negó lentamente- Que siento que es sólo conmigo que se comporta así. Desde que la vi, mi meta ha sido verla feliz y riendo...pero nunca lo he logrado, ni aún ahora. Ríe con los demás, disfruta con los demás, pero no conmigo. –sonriendo con cierto aire de tristeza, se encogió de hombros- Tal vez simplemente no le agrado del todo.

- Gar...

- De igual modo, -dijo en un suspiro, desviando la mirada- tengo esperanzas en que por lo menos, algún día, me considere como un amigo.

- Yo...ella lo hace. –susurró la mitad-demonio entrecerrando los ojos. El chico verde volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia ella- Es sólo que...tal vez, tiene miedo de lo que siente hacia ti. Es una emoción nueva y eso...la aterroriza, por eso actúa de ése modo contigo.

- ¿Estás diciendo..?

- Después de todo, Garfield, -cortó Raven, empezando en su cara a formarse un sonrojo.- normalmente lastimas a las personas que amas...

- No siempre tiene que ser así. –negó él con voz suave, casi tierna.

Raven le miró interesada, el joven por su parte sonrió ampliamente y se arrimó más hacia ella, quedando sus cuerpos separados por pocos milímetros. La hechicera parpadeó asombrada y confundida, pero se calmó al ver que Chico Bestia simplemente se limitaba a observar, de nueva cuenta, el horizonte.

- Digamos, -comenzó él, notoriamente más animado- que si ella tiene miedo de lo que siente, y yo le doy tiempo para que se aclare su mente un poco¿qué crees que pasaría?

- Primero que nada, "ella" –agregó con leve burla, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo de ver el paisaje- te lo agradecería enormemente. Segundo, tendría "ella" más tiempo de acostumbrarse a la sensación...

- ... ¿Y tercero?

- Y tercero, -repitió- después de calmarse, te diría lo que en verdad siente por ti.

- Y eso sería bueno.

- Sí, lo sería...

- Y no tendríamos que decirnos las cosas de forma "indirecta"¿verdad? –preguntó burlonamente. Raven parpadeó un par de veces, siendo su boca una rayita, y luego repentinamente rió divertida, negando con la cabeza.

- No, -dijo entre leves risas, aún negando- sería de forma directa.

Chico Bestia inicialmente volteó a verla y quedó en shock¡había hecho reír a Raven! Aunque era algo que él siempre había deseado, no podía creerlo. Era como música para sus oídos.

Ya recuperado, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma amplia, tierna y feliz.

- Entonces esperaré. –aseguró. Nuevamente cruzaron miradas; Raven asintió con una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias...

Chico Bestia, casi de inmediato, sintió algo cálido que se posaba en su mano. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la pálida mano de la chica sobre la suya, que a su vez estaba sobre su pierna. Sin pensarlo dos veces Chico Bestia volteó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la misteriosa titán.

Se sonrieron nuevamente y luego miraron al frente, quedando ambos en un silencio placentero, observando ya como el manto nocturno empezaba a aparecer por lo más alto del firmamento.

- Oye Rae... -llamó luego de un buen rato.- quiero decir, Raven.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó divertida. Ya no le importaba, por alguna razón, que él la llamara así pero...mejor esperar un tiempo para darle libertades.

- ¿Crees que me tenga que esperar para darle a "ella" un abrazo? –cuestionó nervioso, mirándola mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano libre y sonreía.

- Definitivamente –se giró Raven, alzando una ceja y bajando otra mientras sonreía burlonamente- tienes que esperar.

- Aw...rayos.

Al menos, en cierto modo, había conseguido lo que quería al fin de cuentas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
